


Goodbye for Now

by scoobysnacksfix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobysnacksfix/pseuds/scoobysnacksfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has to make things right with Niall before he leaves for holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye for Now

[](http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk147/scoobyemo/Beautiful%20People/?action=view&current=NiamhugGFN.jpg)

Liam’s heart pounded and his eyes stung with tears as he desperately looked around the lobby of the hotel until Zayn moved in front of him, stretching his arms out for a hug. Liam obliged, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s slim waist and patting his back.

“Gonna miss you, mate.” Zayn murmured into his shoulder and Liam nodded.

“Yeah, you too.”

Zayn pulled back with a smile on his face but the smile disappeared when he saw the tears staining Liam’s cheeks. He placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders and furrowed his brow as he said, “You okay? We’re only taking a short break from each other. No need for tears. Plus we’ve got text and skype and—”

“No, no. I know.” Liam nodded and wiped his face. “It’s just…I haven’t said goodbye to Niall yet. Have you seen him?”

“Um, I think he might’ve left. He’s not on our flight so I think they might’ve already picked him up. Can’t remember if they said he was leaving before or after us. Sorry, man.”

Liam felt the panic rise in his chest and he tried to hold back from crying even harder. Zayn squeezed his shoulder and turned away from him so that he could hug their stylist and another crew member who were getting ready to leave by taxi and Liam took the opportunity to step away from the crowd of people so that he could head for the elevators.

“Hey, where’re you going?” Paul stopped him, grasping his arm.

“I have to see if Niall’s in his room. He didn’t say goodbye to me. I have to see him.” He knew he sounded pathetic but didn’t care. He had to try to make things right with Niall before they left for their two week holiday.

Paul must’ve seen the desperation on Liam’s face because he let go of his arm and said, “He’s on the roof. Said he had a hard time with goodbyes so he wanted to come down after everyone leaves.”

“Thanks Paul!” Liam answered, already jogging towards the elevators.

Thankfully there was no one on the elevator and Liam spent the entire ride up replaying the night before in his mind over and over. The evening had gone wrong when Niall had tried to kiss him and he’d stupidly pushed him away. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to kiss Niall, he wanted to very badly. The problem was that he’d completely panicked; the build up to that moment had been so monumental, their flirtation so drawn-out for _so long_ that when it finally arrived, Liam had frozen and nothing but horrific thoughts had started to flood through his mind.

He’d apologized to Niall and stumbled out of the room, only looking back for a moment to see the crestfallen look on Niall’s face, a look he never wanted to see ever again.

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival on the top floor and breaking Liam out of his reverie so he stepped out and looked down the hall, seeing the sign for the stairs that led to the rooftop. His nerves kicked in but he headed up the stairs anyway and when he reached the top he pushed the door open and held his breath as he searched the rooftop.

He let the breath out when he spotted Niall standing next to the railing, bundled up in his grey hoodie to fight off the cold.

“Hey.” Liam said to get Niall’s attention and when the blond turned around, his blue eyes were filled with such sadness that Liam quickly walked towards him and wrapped him in a hug as he said, “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Niall.”

He felt Niall’s arms wrapping tightly around his waist and was so relieved that he started crying, not caring that he probably sounded a bit crazy.

“I’m sorry, too.” Niall whispered against his shoulder so Liam pulled back.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who acted like a complete wanker.”

“No, I shouldn’t’ve tried to kiss you, that was just…it was stupid and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Niall explained, removing his arms from Liam’s waist and crossing them over his own chest protectively.

“Please don’t be sorry for that. I wanted to kiss you, I really did.” Liam took a step back so that he could try to explain himself. “It’s so dumb, the thoughts that go through my pea brain, honestly.”

This made Niall laugh a little and Liam laughed with him but kept talking, “You know when you’ve been thinking about something for a really long time and it’s like…you have a vision of how you want it to go? But when the time comes, you start thinking about all the things that are wrong with it, you know? Like, like my breath might not be good because I had garlic earlier, and my lips feel a bit dry, and what if…just, what if _this_ and what if _that_ , you know?”

Niall nodded and responded quietly, “I do.”

“So, I panicked. I fucking panicked and ran like a coward and I’m _so sorry_ if I hurt you. I would never hurt you intentionally.” Liam stepped closer, placing his hands on Niall’s face, holding him gently as he whispered, “I’m crazy about you.”

“You are?” Niall smiled hopefully and placed his hands on Liam’s hips.

“I am.”

“I guess I believe you because you said the F word twice, and I’ve never heard you use the F word before.” Niall said and they both laughed.

Liam’s face became serious again. He whispered, “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

“Okay.” Niall answered and a moment later Liam’s soft lips were pressed against his own.

The kiss was sweet and tender and more perfect than anything Liam had imagined and when he pulled his mouth away, he sighed contentedly and pressed their foreheads together as he said, “I’m going to go mental without you.”

“It’s only a couple weeks. We’ll phone each other every day.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Niall tilted his head up for another kiss, this one deeper than the last, and then he pulled away and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist again for a long hug.

“Liam?” Paul called out from the doorway and Liam jumped but didn’t pull his arms away from Niall’s shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“We gotta get goin’. Cab’s gonna be here any minute.”

“Okay.” He looked into Niall’s eyes and smiled, fighting back the urge to start crying again then he looked at Paul and said, “Can you look away for a moment? Please?”

“For cryin’ out loud.” Paul mumbled and rolled his eyes before turning around.

Liam turned back to Niall and quietly said, “Goodbye for now?”

“Goodbye for now.” Niall replied and pulled Liam in for one more kiss.

The elevator ride down with Paul was quiet and Liam couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his face. His heart was filled with hope for what the future would hold.

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> So sappy, I know! But I hope you enjoyed it. ;)


End file.
